


ultimately

by skeptaneous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Happy Ending, Overworking, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptaneous/pseuds/skeptaneous
Summary: Self resentment pays Mega a visit that day. His eyes are sore once they open, head aching, body pleading to return to bed. The sun is yelling at him. Time to start the morning.
Kudos: 28





	ultimately

Self resentment pays Mega a visit that day. His eyes are sore once they open, head aching, body pleading to return to bed. The sun is yelling at him. Time to start the morning.

He reviews his hastily done paperwork from the night before. Sloppy, poorly done. He’s messed something up again, no surprise there.

No breakfast, he needs to work. Two hours before his shift, if he focuses…

He spends the next two hours scrolling through twitter. Shoot. 

Almost misses the bus. Yikes. There is a strong stench of piss on the bus. He’s sandwiched between angry looking strangers. He's jostled like an egg on a frying pan. Someone bumps into him and he opens his mouth to cuss him out-

He can’t speak.

Shit.

Makes it to the office three minutes late. Outfit dishelved, murder lacing his expression. His coworkers don’t greet him in fear of his wrath.

He looks angry but he wants to cry. He spills his coffee because some CUNT left a pen on the floor. His reaction is to flail his arms. He’s screaming swears inside and wishes he could let the jerk who made him drop his coffee suffer.

Hours drag by. The bags that never quite leave his eyes are getting worse. He bangs his head on his desk and the world is getting blurry holy shit did he give himself brain damage.

Oh wait, this might be a good strat. He bangs his head more aggressively, speedrunning his death-

“MEGA, BRO???? WHAT ARE YOU DOING???”

Yes good awesome yay a perfect victim for murder. The first bitch to test him the whole day. He snatches his pen and turns to butcher whoever interrupted him-

It's Zelk. Genuine concern painting his features. “Woah, wait, put the pen down!”

Mega blinked, slowly. He dropped the pen and glared at his coworker. He doesn't need to sign out or write his thoughts. His aura alone conveys the sentence ‘what the fuck do you want” perfectly.

“Jesus, um, your head is bruised- okay follow me, you're taking a break.”

The bastard grabs his hand and leads him away. Mega wants to bite him but restrains himself  
The furry leads him to the staff room, which is empty for once. “Sit on the couch, lets watch cute cat videos”

Oh.

Thats sounds nice maybe. 

Mega does as he’s told, sitting on the stupid leather couch. The tv lights up, showcasing kittens play fighting with one another. 

Mega is mesmerized. He vaguely registers Zelk settling sitting by his side, mentioning popcorn. 

They watch cute cat videos and the void consuming Mega’s heart dissipates a little.


End file.
